


【Superzam】 Love You Forever

by bayholy0619



Series: Injustice-Clark Kent/Billy Batson [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Billy Batson, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Clark Kent, Underage Sex, 作者有病, 偽孕婦, 微道具, 監禁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: Injustice背景，時間點為不義超"殺"了不義沙後的日子





	【Superzam】 Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> 完全是作者有病系列：  
> 1\. 強姦 (這次應該可以用這個字了)  
> 2\. 監禁  
> 3\. 不義超有病，不義沙有病，作者我更有病  
> 4\. 因為第一次寫這類題材，劇情凌亂邏輯有問題請直接跟我說⋯⋯  
> 5\. 一切都是二次元，不要當真不要當真不要當真!!好重要阿  
> 6\. 這文看完可能會引起不適，請向我開炮，角色沒錯的  
> 7\. 角色嚴重OOC!這點也很重要

Captain Marvel今天也繼續拯救福西特城的人。把出了故障表演用的戰機成功擋下來，以免它墜毀後作成的大傷亡。擋在盡職的FCPD警員前方，擋下對面被迫急了而亂開槍的搶劫犯射出的子彈。他已經聽到有人在呼叫Captain Marvel了，當然啦，在福西特城Captain Marvel就是他們的英雄，他有責任保護他們。如同其他正義的伙伴一樣，他最喜歡他們了。

 

 "Captain Marvel，我聽到有人在呼叫我們。"藍色制服小孩飛到自己身邊。

 "我必須解決這邊的事，我相信我的搭檔能解決的吧?"

 "當然啦，Captain Marvel!"

 “那麼另一邊就交給我了阿?”與自己穿著同樣紅色制服的女性輕笑。

 “拜託你了，Mary Marvel!”

 

Freddy是他最好的伙伴，Captain Marvel Jr.。而Mary Marvel是他最信任的妹妹，Mary。看著他的好搭檔們瞬速離去，Captain Marvel也加速往自己的目的地前進。這是一場大型工業意外，在一片大工地綁住大量的鋼筋和鋼材繩子斷裂，重物墜下壓倒了5個工人。如果亂動其中鋼材會導致別的鋼材移動，最嚴重可能會導致某些鋼材失衡並加倍壓上還在底下的工人。所羅門的智慧能教導他如何處理這些工業材料，一切都會好的。Captain Marvel依舊受到福西特城市民的喜愛，同時他心裡也滿足，今天依舊作為人依賴的對象地生活著。

 

 "Billy!兄弟，今天也作得非常漂亮。"

 "Freddy……"

 “你應該收下這讚美的，Billy!”

 “Mary……”

 

眼前的景象突然生硬地停頓了下來，同時Billy原本上揚著的嘴角也降下來，他知道是怎麼回事。在Billy眼中一切都像故障了的錄影片一樣，也像電視雜訊，看下去有不自然的停頓和扭曲。但Freddy卻像沒事一樣，繼續形容著剛剛他那邊的情況，說得非常起勁。而Mary也在訴說剛剛她如何幫了一名小女生，看下去滿滿的母愛。Billy喜歡這個時期，無憂無慮，他們都在努力保護自己的城市，他們無爭。

 

 "Billy，我回來了。"

 

眼前的影象消失，回復到那白色一片的大房間真面目。這房間實際上什麼也沒有，只有一堆白色牆壁圍繞著他，隔壁就是廁所，就是一個這樣的地方。這是Superman特意弄給他的，自那次之後。這些白色牆壁可以投影出任何Billy想要的東西，例如他還與Freddy、Mary一起在福西特城時的美好時光。Billy有點放空的看著眼前的白色，呆滯了下才想起他要作的事。他轉身看著來者，那個現在唯一還會叫他名字的人，已經再沒別的人會喚他的名了。一如既往的藍紅制服，胸前的大"S"，紅色披風，沒有一個不是他的標誌。Billy開始確認眼前人到底是誰後已經過了數秒，但他還是微笑著轉身，迎接那個人。

 

 "歡迎回來，Superman。"

 

一開始是發泄，他們都很清楚。

 

Clark耐心地解開Billy身上的制服，那套Billy一開始完全不會解開的衣服。先把白色金邊的披風解下，然後找到藏在黃色閃電下的機關，把紅色衣服也脫下，全身只剩下內褲。Billy的身體與自己一樣健壯，Clark帶點自豪的想。青年法師的身體少疤痕，就算長年在猛烈陽光下也沒見得曬黑的完美蜂蜜膚色。從沒人發現過這男孩是那麼完美，不管是作為Billy還是作為Captain Marvel，他的身心都那麼完美無缺。只有他知道，也只有他需要知道。Freddy Freeman和Mary Bromfield，不值一提。Clark解開了褲子鈕扣，毫不掩飾地掏出自己的陰莖，帶點強硬地揪著Billy的短髮靠向自己下身。Billy早已習慣這樣的動作，他反而有點驚訝Clark竟然會幫他解開衣服，而不像之前幾次強行撕破。反正衣服並不難修復，而Clark總能帶給他新的衣服，但他還是最喜歡這套。Billy並沒有對Clark的陰莖作出任何厭惡的表現，他聞到Clark的汗水味和外面帶來的灰塵味道。他沒有洗澡就過來，這是現時他唯一的想法。Billy爬向Clark並跪在地上配合下身的高度，熟練地張嘴，開始舔眼前這根肉莖。

 

他一開始很笨拙，但Clark那時很有耐性地教他。在Lois懷孕期間，Clark與他一直保持這樣的關係。慢慢他開始學得技巧，他學會取悅男人。

 

Billy先用嘴套弄著Clark的陰莖，好讓陰莖起反應。他想想對方也有一段時間沒回這隱密地下室也沒有來找自己，雖然自己待在這也沒什麼時間流逝的感覺。沒人知道這裡的存在，只有被關在這的自己和建造這裡的Clark才知道。每一秒也是死著，意志、活力和自我也隨著當時那刻的Captain Marvel一起被Superman連腦袋燒毀，剩下的只是身體，一具只會取悅男人的身體，或者說他只有被壓在這個男人身下才會感覺到原來自己並沒有死去。Clark味道很濃，但他已經沒那麼在意了，與當年剛開始的時候相比，現在已經習慣了，心理也沒那麼抗拒了。Billy繼續舔Clark的陰莖，他很成功地挑逗起這根一會將會無情地插入自己的巨大凶器。光是把下身含進去那刻，Clark便發出滿意的低哼。青年已經被他調教得很棒，直衝腦門的舒爽快感讓Clark興奮地閉上雙目並扭動腰身。Billy開始另一輪攻勢，磨砂質感的舌頭舔遍整根肉莖，彷彿含在嘴巴的玩意不是男人的下身而是每個孩子都會喜歡的冰棒。他沿著底下筋脈吞入這根對他來說依舊巨大的陰莖，直入喉部。這不管作多少次他還是會不習慣，但輕輕從喉發出的震動也牽動了Clark，讓他看來非常舒服滿足。他果然把這由男孩時期已注意到的男孩調教得太棒了。

 

Clark緊按著Billy後腦，開始激烈地擺動自己的下身，他並不怕Billy會露出牙齒或是傷到他的下身，因為青年已經狠狠被調教過，他知道後果。每一次擺動都極其粗暴，每一次抽插都整個拔出再一次深入至喉，只有Captain Marvel的身體才能承受的衝擊，Billy甚至感覺到整間房也在震動。Clark一邊說著Billy你真棒一邊繼續這單方面的活塞動作，每一次Billy也被按近到鼻子深入Clark的恥毛當中，濃濃的體味薰得Billy開始頭昏腦脹。Clark的動作越來越快，越過越粗暴，每一次深入喉中同時發出滿意的輕哼。就在Billy的下巴發麻覺得快要受不了同時，Clark痛快地把陰莖拔出，毫不留情地射在Billy的臉上。Billy一開始並沒能理解發生什麼事，他只覺得下巴發麻，臉上沾了些溫涼的液體，幾秒後他才意識到自己被顏射的事實。

 

 "Billy，地上髒了，好孩子知道要怎樣作嗎?"Clark戲謔的看著已忘我的青年。

 

原本半跪的Billy自然地轉為趴下去的動作，把地上沒能射到自己臉或身上的精液像小狗一樣舔去。然後他發現只要自己臉朝下，臉上的精液便會一直滴到地上去。所以他開始用手擦去自己臉上和身上的精液並像乳酪一樣舔去。腥臭且已變冰冷，但滿滿Clark的味道，Billy仔細地把自己身上所有精液舔盡，再舔去地上的。

 

 "Billy，還有哪裡髒了?"

 

Billy乖巧地爬上前，握著剛發泄完又自行硬起的陰莖，前端還有些許上一發的痕跡。Billy毫不猶豫地舔去，並順道讓Clark預備好下一發的準備。Billy一直舔著Clark的下身，就算已把上一發遺下的精液舔去也不放開，他要把下身再次舔硬並水潤潤的，直到Clark說可以才能停下。

 

他以為這樣的關係會維持到Lois生完寶寶後就會結束，但這個機會永遠都不會有了。

 

 "轉身，讓我看看你有隨時準備。"

 

Billy轉身脫掉內褲並露出褲子下的景象，前方早已因剛剛情事而硬到發脹發痛的陰莖仍被黑色貞操帶緊緊禁錮，不給他發泄的機會。抬起屁股，一根堪比Clark巨莖的按摩棒完全陷入Billy的後穴，雖然並沒有啓動，但光以外型便足以看出青年平常的難耐。這是他的工作，確保自己隨時作好被插入的準備，而不是讓Clark花時間幫他作什麼擴展和預備。對方沒有這樣耐性替他作準備，也沒這樣的時間。Clark嘗試把按摩棒陷得更深，按摩棒再次擠壓Billy身體內的敏感帶換來的酸軟感讓Billy立馬的求饒，但還是避免不了Billy本能動作，扭動腰身想要更多。Clark愛死了這樣的聲音。他開始慢慢地轉動按摩棒，原本已長期按壓著快感點的按摩棒頓時成了一道快感的開關，只動分毫也如電流通過Billy全身。如浪潮一樣的快感不斷沖刷著Billy的腦海和全身感官，身體各處也在叫囂著他想射讓他釋放的訴求，但Clark不許。他身下的貞操帶是Clark精心打造，只有他才能解開，只有他才能讓自己釋放。Clark開始抽插按摩棒，而他早已知道Billy的敏感帶，玩心起的Clark忽快忽慢碾壓那處，特意地弄出會讓青年覺得無地自容的水聲，讓眼前青年發出感到羞恥的哭泣聲同時也按奈不住快感異常色情的聲音，只有他才能聽見的聲音。

 

 "Billy，告訴我你想要什麼?"

 "鳴……Superman……"

 "你想要什麼?我教過你的吧。"

 "……求你……"

 

對，他們剛開始這不齒關係沒多久，Billy被Clark壓在身下時就已經教過。讓他知道誰才是主人，讓他知道誰才是主導者。

 

 "求你把你那根雄偉的肉棒插入我飢渴的後穴，並解開我身前的限制……"

 

如果是以前，這絕不是Billy Batson會說的話，但他已經誰也不是了。Lois死了，被Superman親手殺死，被Joker殺死。Billy以為這樣他們的關係就會完結，但當晚Clark就來找他。

 

 "說得好，Billy。"

 

Clark不留情地拔掉按摩棒，居高臨下地看著背對自己趴下的青年。他最喜歡這樣的姿勢，居高臨下的看著一切，只期望人臣服在他身下，看著被他壓制的人，馴服在他身下的青年，和當晚一樣。

 

Billy從電視看到Clark殺了Joker，自己也還沒從衝擊中回神，那個藍色身影便出現在自己家中裡的窗外。相比那次，現在真的算溫柔也說不定。當時的他二話不說的撕開了Billy的衣服，不作任何前戲便強塞到Billy體內，那時自己的叫聲應該只是撕心裂肺的慘叫吧。而那時的自己是以Billy Batson的身體接收Clark的衝擊，快感也被疼痛和求生的欲望掩蓋，他發誓再也不會以Billy Batson身體接下Clark的一切。

 

他有多久沒變回Billy Batson了?

 

被氪星人壓在身下，Billy牽強地向後看著壓在身上的Clark，他難免帶點驚恐的看著那堅挺巨大的陰莖對準自己的後穴。Billy知道這會是什麼感覺，就算一直被粗大的按摩棒一直開拓著，但也比不上Clark每次進入時對身體和精神帶來的衝擊。光看下去已經嚇人，而且爽得要命沒錯，他會長驅直入地進入你的最深處，任他的陰莖挖掘你最深處的位置，他早已熟悉你的敏感點，對你的身體瞭若指掌。他會一直挑逗那處輾壓那處，把你拉入那名為Clark Kent的快感旋渦當中。一想到這點，Billy不禁輕輕顫抖。那嚇人的大小，就算身體生理能容下，也不代表Billy心理和精神能完全承受。就算按摩棒再粗大舒服，當中也沒有任何一根能比上這個男人。他明白Lois為何如此愛這男人，因為他也愛這個男人，他早就被這男人馴服，就算是以往還是現在的關係也沒差。Clark猛然進入，一下子頂入深處，猛烈的痛楚從深處而來。Billy甚至還怕對方會不會已經把他的腸道插穿，他有點害怕的看著自己肚子，看下去好像比之前突出一小塊肚皮了，這男人也真的插得太深。

 

 “太深了，Clark……”

 “你可以的，Billy，乖孩子。”Clark甚至壞心眼地摸摸自己弄成的肚皮。

 

永遠都是這樣的語氣，讓他永遠都甘於待在他身邊。他想要看著Clark，但這傢伙喜歡這個體位，Billy只好拿自己被脫下的衣服咬著。Clark並沒有繼續哄他，他已經忍得夠久了。Clark再次擺動下身，在Billy的體內橫衝直撞，他感受到Billy的肉壁有所反應。肉壁狠狠地吸附自己的陰莖，這種緊緻卻溫暖到不行的地方，只有這孩子才作得到。Clark承認每次都在挑戰身下人的極限，每一次他都在探索這具身體的更深處。只有他能作到，承受自己的全力衝擊，只有他就算再野蠻粗暴都不會壞掉，不像脆弱的人類和其他外星人。Clark很深信Billy的身體還是能承受這一切，所以他才選擇這個男孩，一個不會拒絕他的男孩。雖然他沒想過。但Billy真的也是天生尤物，他的學習能力很高，也很清楚自己的角色，他們一開始的關係就非常清晰，他們只是肉體關係。

 

那為什麼不把這已背叛你的傢伙殺掉?他不像Diana，他沒任何價值。

 

Billy還記得剛醒來時的驚慌。他明明記得看著那大爆炸同時也提醒了自己整個行動的問題所在，他想嘗試把Clark拉回正軌。這個人不是他所認識的Clark，而當時的他還以為可以把原本的Clark帶回來，他至少想讓Clark不再作下去。但他太自負了，真蠢。

 

身體每一處也在叫嚚，特別是體內被衝撞並受熾熱折磨的腸道，還有不久前Clark才大發慈悲解開的貞操帶。對方解開同時Billy終於迎來今天的第一次高潮，並連上他乾高潮時沒能釋放的份全一拼射出。他不知道到底Clark在他體內發泄了多少遍，他只覺得這個男人精力沒有盡頭。而只要他顯出一絲絲的反抗，他腦門就會再一次被燒毀，然後再被Clark強行救回來。相信他，他試過無數次。剛醒來時自己已經死了的陷入精神錯亂，他還記得前一刻他被Clark緊握著頭部，他親身感受到前所未有的疼，他的腦海由表面被點燃並穿透，只有Clark才能作到。然後自己就失去意識，他以為自己已經死了。死了或許還比較輕鬆，Billy無時無刻都這樣想，但他不想再次嘗試被燒毀腦袋的痛苦。每次想起Billy也會不可控地顫抖，打從心底的害怕。而Clark也沒有作出任何一個像以往那溫柔藍大個紳士會作的事。他只把自己的手腳燒傷至失去行動能力，讓自己不能自由揮動也逃不出這個地方。他不會逃走得了，只要這個人還在。

 

肩膀突然傳來劇痛，Billy不由自主地發出慘叫。他看看身後人，他咬他的肩膀，Clark在咬他的肩膀。深入至血肉之中，彷佛再不回神便要把他肩膀撕下來。這是叫他回神的信息，某次幾乎被半強迫作時，由一開始反抗到哭泣至接受，也就一晚的時間而已。那時Lois懷孕了，Clark想要某個宣洩的渠道，他看上了自己，一個怎樣也不會玩壞的身體。當時反抗的他就是這樣，一開始是掌拍他的屁股，再來就會被Clark狠咬好幾口，以作為不聽話的責罰。

 

 “你不專心。Billy，Bad Boy。”

 “對不起，Superman。我想轉身看著你。”

 “可以。”

 

下一刻Clark便把整個人轉身過來，並沒在意這樣轉身會讓青年後穴的肉壁像被刀片碾刮一樣。但Billy已經沒注意這個，他看看自己的肚皮已經脹起來，裡面全都是Clark的精液。現在他看下去就像一個孕婦，但他都知道這並不是什麼甜蜜的負擔，一切都只是宣洩的遺留物。Clark已經射了他滿肚子精液，而轉了身姿後Billy也清楚地看到自己與Clark連接的地方。那裡已經被抽插至通紅腫脈，Billy不排除可能已經操出血來，反正他下身已發麻快什麼也感覺不到了。每次Clark的抽插都會把體內自己的少量精液掏出再插回去作成些許白色泡泡，抽插的水聲一直在整個房間折射並在自己耳邊無限放大，彷彿在提醒Billy現在每一刻所發生的羞恥之事是事實。他們這樣的動作或許已經維持了數小時，Billy感覺到自己的喉乾旱像火燒，他甚至以為自己再也哼叫不了一聲。但他太低估自己的身體了，也太低估Clark對挑戰極限的好奇心。待Clark某一刻按著他的大腿根時，Billy知道對方終於想要結束了。Clark甚至已感受到自己撞入了之前射出來的精液之中，但他還是想來一發讓Billy難忘的最後一發。他把Billy貼近自己甚至有要把陰囊也塞入後穴的衝動，他感受到身下人突然顫抖起來，看來他明白接下來要發生什麼事了。

 

 “慢……慢著，不要……會受不了，會壞掉。”

 “必然會爽翻天是不是?”

 

手指再次把後穴撐得更開，掏出了一堆原屬於自己的腥羶液體同時也強行擴張著這後穴。被撐至極致的後穴再被插入3根手指換來Billy放聲慘叫，Clark毫不動搖地把陰囊也塞進去，使他們都達到前所未有的深處。Billy哭喊著並下意識想要離去，但被Clark緊緊地抓著，不容他逃掉。Clark釋放於Billy體內，他的精液急而猛烈，有著衝力的精液每一刻都在衝擊著Billy體內前所未及的深處。尚未開發過的深處第一次受到這樣的衝擊，Billy彷佛有種自己已被射穿的錯覺。然而事情並沒這樣完結，自身早已沒有反應的下身突然感覺到股暖流，Billy已經猜想到到底是怎麼回事。他只能期望現在Clark還想待在裡面再久一點，任何一絲動作也會讓Billy控制不了自己。Clark看著對方整個糟透了的樣子，現在Billy不單肚子裡有他滿滿的精液，身體每一處也有被他啃咬或射過的痕跡。他已經昏過去了也說不定，但他還是有一點不滿意。他主動套弄起Billy已經沒有反應但微微顫抖著的下身，換來Billy立馬的阻止。

 

 “不要!已經什麼也沒有了!阿——“

 

Billy失聲同時眼前一黑，但他還是能感覺到自己下身不可控地流出黃色液體，暖流流過下身至大腿根再流往地上，為白色的地板染上羞恥的黃色。看著對方失禁後才滿意的抽離Billy體內。Clark滿有成就感地看著經過數小時折磨的後穴失去阻塞物後肌肉收縮並嘗試吐出異物，不久後體內的精液順勢流出後穴，流至地板上的精液和被玩壞了的Billy形成一道異常色情淫盪的畫面。Clark壞心眼地按按那個脹起的肚子，看著自己的傑作加速從後穴排出。他看看已經被操到失神半昏過去的Billy，Clark難得地露出疼愛的眼神。他抱抱Billy，並親親他臉頰，給予經歷了他數個小時後的小小獎勵。

 

 “你要記著，Billy。只有我能這樣對你。你只能屬於我，你只能待在我身邊，別想要逃。愛你阿，Billy。”Clark在耳邊低聲。

 

可以的話真想把你操到懷孕，那你必然會待在我身邊了。Billy並沒有完全回神，他只是下意識動作，抱著Clark，失神地輕笑。

 

 “我也愛你，我永遠都會在你身邊的，Clark。”

 

永遠都在。

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 補上文中細節：  
> 1\. Freddy和Mary已死，而且是不義超殺的  
> 2\. 其實房間牆壁是氪星科技，只要Billy想要的都可以滿足，吃喝拉撒等日用品也可以在房間中自行生成，但沒有通訊功能


End file.
